A Walk in Your Shoes Literally
by Handsome Awkward
Summary: What if Luke and Lorelai switched bodies? summary sucks but give it a chance...please? review and i will give you a cookie. cough cough who said that?...not me
1. I'm Better Than You!

**A/N: Okay so I had this really good (at least I hope) idea…Something along the lines of Luke and Lorelai switching bodies. Luke becomes Lorelai and Lorelai becomes Luke. If it sucks tell me and if it doesn't tell me to continue…R/R please…thanks much. OH and this takes place in season two when Luke is not dating any one and Lorelai is not dating anyone.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls.**

"Rory! I need coffee!" Lorelai yelled coming down the stairs.

"Since when do you not." Rory said rolling her eyes while putting her hair up.

"You are so funny my child."

"It's a gift."

"Whatever let's get some coffee."

They headed out the door to Luke's for a cup of their oxygen. When they get into the diner they can't find Luke so they decide to just sit down at their regular table.

"Where is he? I need coffee!" Lorelai said looking in all different directions

"I don't know mother," Rory said sarcastically while looking for Dean

"You, my love, will not get anything from here if you call me _mother _again." She said it in disgust so Rory would get the hint.

"Whatever. Oh there's Dean. I'm going to go see him okay?"

"What? And leave me all by my lonesome here?"

"Exactly. Bye." She said getting up

Rory put a kiss to Lorelai's head and left the diner to meet with dean. She watched them share a sweet kiss and walk away hand in hand. _Ugh…get a room _she thought in disgust _why is it that everybody gets someone and I am always left alone._ She was getting kind of depress now and wanted Luke to bring her coffee quick before she went into withdraw. That's when she saw him open the curtain and walk toward her.

"LUKE!" She yelled at him waving her hands like she was flagging down a plain.

"Jeez Lorelai calm down." He said irritated walking up to her table.

"Well I was trying to find you and you weren't there and I was looking and you weren't down here and I was getting upset and… well yeah."

"Ook maybe you need to slow down on the coffee or the pills whichever is taking you into overdrive."

"Probably the pills."

"I'm sure."

"It's not the coffee." She said worriedly

"Of course not." He said faking reassurance

"It's not Luke! By the way speaking of coffee can I have some?"

"It'll kill you."

"So will water but you drink that." She said making a point

"Water won't kill you."

"You can drown in it."

"But drinking it cant kill you."

"Uh huh you can drown on it while you're drinking it."

"Whatever at least it's healthy."

"Coffee is healthy"

"No it's really not."

"It's made from beans which make it full of protein which makes you healthy."

"That makes no sense. It is full of caffeine."

"You are so annoying."

"I'm annoying? You really want to start putting labels on people?"

"No never mind I just want some coffee."

"One cup of death coming right up."

"Thank you very much."

He just grumped his way to the counter and grabbed a cup. He poured the liquid heaven in it and headed back to the table.

"You know I was thinking…This job is so easy looking." Lorelai said looking around in thought

"Oh really? You think you could do it Miss Manager?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" She started getting defensive

"Just thinking that this job is easy is kind of funny compared to your job…Like heaven."

"Oh whatever! You couldn't do my job if your life depended on it!"

"Same with my job."

"I could totally do your job…"

"I'd like to see you try to do my job."

"Maybe I will one day. You couldn't handle my job nor being anything even close to me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that I am a woman, a mom, a successful manager, and my parents are the population of the City of the Damned."

"Yeah and my life is just peachy. I am a man, a successful business man at that, the second you take a walk in my shoes would be the day pigs fly."

"Whatever…I only wish I had this life."

"Your life is simple and I wish I had it too."

"Oh you know so much better then to think that! You know that my life is not that easy."

"Yeah and neither is mine…"

"Yeah okay we can keep this up all day but I have to go to the inn and work at my super 'simple' job."

"Bye Lorelai."

Little did they know that wish could've provoked something neither of them would imagine. Always remember that one quote… 'Be careful what you wish for'.

TBC…

**Should i continue or is it stupid...be honest...I hope you liked it so far…just tell me if I should continue…RR thanks a bunch if you read it.**


	2. That's my Body!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews…I don't have much else to say. Apparently you guys like cookies…: )**

**Any way here is the second chapter. **

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine…**

"Maybe he meant something else…You never know with Luke." Sookie pointed out to an annoyed Lorelai.

"Yeah right! He didn't mean something else. He thinks I have the easiest job. Whatever." Lorelai said grabbing a raspberry from the bowl in front of her.

"Didn't you say his job was easy too? I mean besides the cooking you could do it all."

"I _can_ do it all. How hard could it be? Taking orders, counting, verbal skills, and Luke doesn't even have the verbal skills and he is a success."

"Do you really think you could be Luke? I mean the whole fact that you would be a man, you would have to deal with _man _problems."

"I could do it. I really could. Besides it's not like he could be a woman! It's so much different then being a man and he couldn't do it."

"Maybe not but we need to get back to work…"

"Yeah we should. Thanks Sook." Lorelai said walking toward the door.

"See you later sweetheart." Sookie waved to her

Lorelai went back behind the desk and finished out her day of work but not before heading to Luke's for some coffee. She walked in the semi-crowded diner and sit at the counter.

"Well you look awful."

"Gee, take me now sailor." Lorelai said in a monotone sarcasm dripping from her voice

"Hard day?" Luke asked getting her a cup of coffee

"Don't even go there with me Luke Danes!" she said upset.

"Not going anywhere." He replied defensively holding his hands up

"Whatever you are just mocking the fact that my job is oh so freaking easy! Well guess what? Its not and you know what? I really don't want to talk to you right now if you are going to be a royal ass."

"Gee, calm down I was just asking if you had a hard day." He said cautiously after her mini rant

"I won't calm down! Just how about you don't talk to me? Sound good?"

"Sounds fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"I haveto go." She said grabbing her purse and walking toward the door, "and don't expect me to be here tomorrow."

"Perfect." He replied not even looking up from his order pad

She stormed out the door and slammed it to make sure Luke knew she was mad. She walked to her Jeep and got in turned the key and went home. She walked into her house and flopped on the couch. Just then Rory walked in.

"Hey mom. What's up?" She asked walking toward her zoned out mother staring at the black TV.

"Nothing, just mad." She said still staring

"Who are you mad at?"

"Luke. And where have you been? It's past 5, you get home at four."

"Oh I was with Lane and Dean. We grabbed a bite before I came home. Just catching up."

"Yeah? That sounds so wonderful…spending time with your friends, not fighting with them."

"What are you two fighting about now?" She asked rolling her eyes a bit

"He said that my life was easy and I said that his life was easy and we got into this huge argument."

"That is possibly the dumbest fight you two have had yet."

"Oh it is so not! He was being a jackass and I have a right to be mad at him."

"Yeah in an alternate universe. Come on mom. Do you seriously think that Luke is that insensitive? He's not."

"Whatever I am tired and I am going to soak in a warm bubble bath. Sound good? Cuz' it sounds fabulous to me."

"That is a great idea, I am going to get my homework done."

"Great."

Lorelai walked up the stairs and put the bubble bath in the tub. She stripped down and put on a robe. As the water was going she gets her pajamas and walked into the bathroom again. She took a long soothing bath, got out dried off and got dressed. The bed was calling her name and she fell on it with a loud thump. She got under the covers and drifted off.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Luke walked up the stairs to his apartment after getting the diner ready for morning. He took a quick shower and got into his bed. He didn't think of setting an alarm because he usually wakes up automatically after years of having to. He fell asleep after a hard day, resting every muscle in his body.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Luke woke up he didn't know where he was. _My sheets are not pink. What the hell?_ He looked around him and then looked down. _Oh my God! I have boobs! _He jumped up from the bed and looked around. The room he was in was a wreck, clothes everywhere, shoes sitting on the dresser, make up sprawled out all over a desk. _Where am I? Who am I? What the hell is going on? _He dared himself to walk to the mirror and when he did he was shocked at what he saw.

"Holy…" he said in Lorelai's voice. "How did this happen."

"How did what happen?" He heard a tired Rory outside of the room

"Uh…nothing."

"Why are you up so early anyway?"

"Look Rory I have to go to Luke's."

"Oh so your going to apologize to him?"

"Something like that…Wait. Why are you up?"

"Bathroom."

"Don't you have one downstairs?"

"I like this one better."

"Oh okay. Well I've got to go. I'll be back in a little bit." He checked the time._Already 6:00…Thank God Caesar is opening up today._

He ran to the diner without shoes on. He could only find high heels. He ran into the diner looking frantically for Lorelai…in his body.

"Luke! Luke?" Everyone in the diner looked up at him and he just smiled and walked behind the curtain getting odd looks from the Stars Hollow patrons.

When he opened his apartment door he walked over to his bed, Only to find his body fast asleep deep under the blankets.

"Wake up! Wake up now!" He yelled shaking his own body.

"Gah! What the hell?" Once she looked up at him inher body she was stunned, "AHHH! Oh my God!"

Luke's yelling made the whole diner go silent. Every one stopped what they were doing and just listened. They could only hear yelling clearly so they didn't hear when they talked in a normal tone.

"Yeah…What the hell is this?" Luke said gesturing between them.

"You…You…You're in my body. How…how …how did this happen."

"Oh like I know! I woke up in your damn messy bedroom and your daughter asked me why I was up and I couldn't answer her because you weren't there and I have boobs."

"Yeah well…I have a… a…a penis." She was obviously as freaked as he was. She looked her body up and down and came to a realization. "You are not wearing a bra."

"Ya' think? I don't even know how to put a damn bra on!"

"Calm down."

"Me? Calm down? You really want me to calm down?"

"Yes. Frankly I do."

"I am a woman. When you are a man all of your life and all of a sudden you get boobs then you calm down."

"I am a MAN Luke! A MAN! I have been a woman all of my life and then one day I become a man! No this is not cool!"

"Jeez…This is not fun at all."

"Go home. My home. Get dressed in something appropriate ask Rory if you need to. And get back here as quick as you can and we will figure this out."

"Okay. That sounds good."

He walked out of his apartment and down the stairs. He went out the back door so people wouldn't see him and he took the back way to the Gilmore residence. When he walked in the back door Rory was sitting at the kitchen table reading. She looked up and smiled.

"How'd it go?"

"What? The Luke thing? It went great."

"What happened? I told you that you both were being stupid…he was probably just firing back."

"Yeah I guess. But you know something? I don't really care about this stupid fight anymore."

"Really? Because earlier you said that Luke was a complete jackass."

"I was just mad. It was dumb…It's not like I have never been a bitch around Luke any way."

"Wow, that is the first time you have ever admitted the fight was your fault."

"Yeah…So…anything new?"

"Uh yeah there was something I wanted to tell you since last night…just please don't get mad at me."

"I won't."

"Dad is coming today."

"Oh, well um that's good."

"Mom. Please…just give him a chance. I mean you don't have to marry him or anything just be nice."

"Yeah alright. I guess I could do that. But could you do me a favor? And I will explain this to you later when I get…Luke…to you know talk to me."

"Sure what do you need?"

"Could you help me pick out some clothes for today."

"Um, sure. Why do you need me to pick out your clothes."

"Well I am having kind of an off day and I just need some, you know, help."

"In more ways then I can count."

Luke actually had to laugh at that. Who knew Rory had a sense of humor? She looks at him weird "That was supposed to be an insult."

"Right. I told you, off day." _This is going to be a very long confusing day..._

TBC


	3. Put it Back On Right Now!

**A/N: This is hopefully a better-more funny chapter. I hope. Please review and tell me if it was good. cookies and smiles to all reviews again. wether you can eat the cookie is not my matter but i know you can see the smile : ) : ) R and R please and thank you...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.--Gilmore Girls that is**

_Ugh does he have anything in here besides flannel? I mean come on you got to dress up a little sometimes. Oh! He has undershirts…idea approaching? Oh yeah…tight shirt bliss. _Lorelai smiled to herself and grabbed the black short sleeve undershirt. She grabbed a pair of jeans and _gulp _boxer briefs and headed toward the bathroom.

_Okay so I am going to see Luke's, ahem, body. So… Here it goes. _She took off the shirt that he had on the night before and looked down. _Damn! Luke has a six pack. Wow! Never expected this. Oh and a tattoo! LUKE HAS A TATTOO!_ She pulled down the sweat pants and boxers and turned the water on in the shower behind her. _Don't look down, don't look down. Ah what the hell…Oh my. Holy package! _She gulped and looked straight ahead. When the water was warm she stepped in the shower and began to wash up. She cleaned his hair first then the rest of his body. Once she stepped out of the shower and dried off she pulled the boxer briefs up over his hips and did the same with his jeans. She grabbed the shirt and pulled it over his head. _A whistle is in order because I look good._ She smiled to herself and walked out of the bathroom toward the kitchen.

She stood in the middle of his apartment staring at the baseball cap that was hanging on one of the chairs in the kitchen. _Oh no! I am not wearing that…there is no way. I'm going downstairs right now. Walk away from the hat Lorelai far away from the hat. _Once she walked out the door she braced herself for the hell that is morning crowd. She walked down the stairs and through the curtain getting SEVERAL looks from the patrons of Stars Hollow.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"No Rory! I am not going to where a skirt." Luke said with disgust, "Can't I wear something less…leg revealing?"

"Mom, that never stopped you before!" Rory gave him a pointed look.

"Fine give me the damn skirt."

"Is it me or are you sounding a lot like Luke lately?"

Luke just glared at her then walked toward the bathroom with the skirt, underwear, and blouse in hand. The doorbell rang and Rory yelled that she would get it. Luke started to run the water in the shower. _Breathe Danes, it's just Lorelai…naked. No! Just Lorelai and it's not a big deal. Just take off the shirt and the pants and were good. _He heard a man's muffled voice downstairs and figured it was Christopher…ugh Christopher. He pulled the pants down first. _Damn…I can do this. I mean I imagined it before but not in the sense that I would be in her body while do it. _A dirty crossed his mind and he thought he couldn't be anymore like Lorelai. _This wholebeing **her **thing is really getting to my head…_He then pulls the shirt off and stares straight ahead. He pulled the underwear down quick and practically jumped in the shower. _Oh my god I have to wash this body? Oh this is going to be so hard._

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Downstairs—

"Dad!" Rory exclaimed jumping in Chris's arms.

"Hey kid! What's up?" He smiled

"Nothing really. What about you?"

"Same old thing. Where's your mom anyway?"

"She's taking a shower. She should be down soon."

"Sounds good." brief pause, "You want some coffee?"

"Let's wait for mom and then we can head to Luke's."

"That sounds okay…so catch me up on the happenings of Stars Hollow will you?"

"Of course, right this way sir."

"Alright then Madam." They both laughed

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Patty was whispering to Babbett and other women of the town of how good Luke looked this particular day. Every person in town wanted to see Luke without his flannel and backward baseball cap so it had filled up the diner quite easily. But soon people descended and others stayed to see why Luke had changed so much over night.

"Well Luke dear you are dressed quite, profound if you will, today." Patty said looking Lorelai up and down.

"Nice to hear that Patty." She smiled _Luke is going to hate me for this…cool._

"Luke can I get more coffee over here?" a girl asked from in the corner in a flirtatious tone that made Lorelai want to puke.

"Sure, hold on a second."

Lorelai had been hit on by so many women it was disturbing and she was getting kind of jealous that Luke wasn't hers. _Wait. Mine? This is going to be a long day._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Luke got out of the short shower quickly and very uncomfortably and changed just as quickly and uncomfortably. By just putting his hair up in a ponytail he figured it would be easier then him trying to fix the brunette locks. He had to wear heels and this was not going to be pretty. He walked to the bedroom and changed into the heels. He managed to walk easily in them until he was in the hall where he tripped; he got back up and waked slowly down the stairs. He heard voices coming from the kitchen and walked toward said voices slowly.

"Hey mom. You okay? I heard a loud 'thump' upstairs." Rory asked when she saw her mother walking unbalanced toward the kitchen. At her saying that Chris looked up from the table.

"Hey Lore!" He got up and leaned to kiss him but he moved back a step leaving a confused Chris.

"Christopher. Good to see you." He said coldly but hoping Chris wouldn't notice. "I'm fine Rory just had a fall upstairs."

"Oh my God, how did you fall?" Rory asked concerned

"I tripped." Came his quick response.

"Well, let's head to Luke's." Rory suggested.

They all headed out the door with Rory holding on to Luke making sure she kept him balanced due to the heels.

"Like I said, off day." Luke said sheepishly

They walked all the way to the beloved diner when Rory spoke up. "Holy crap! Luke isn't wearing his normal attire."

With that statement Luke's head popped up. "Oh. My. God." He took off his shoes and started walking fiercely into the diner leaving a stunned Chris and Rory behind.

"What is she doing?" Chris asked

"I have no idea." Rory said following.

Luke headed up to Lorelai with all of Stars Hollow staring after him. He bunched up his own shirt in his hands bringing a stunned Lorelai to his face.

"What the hell do you think you are wearing…I wear my normal clothes you wear yours!" At this point the entire diner was quiet and looking at them both with curious eyes but that didn't stop Luke.

"Well it seems you my friend learned how to put on a bra." Lorelai stated cooly.

"Damn right I learned how. Get the clothes off right now." He was getting mad

"Okay." She stated simply and when Luke let go of her she pulled the shirt off and started to unbutton the jeans getting even more stunned looks from the people.

"Oh my God please just STOP!" Luke said truly embarrassed.

"Fine but you told me to take off my clothes. So I did." She said grabbing the thrown shirt and putting it back on.

"Oh you really want to play that game?"

"This is not a game. I just simply followed what you had to say."

"Shut up. Right now."

Everyone was staring wide-eyed at the two. Nobody spoke because they wanted to know what was going to happen next. Rory was intrigued and Chris was confused. (A/N: It's such a shame that Chris is so dumb the way I'm writing him. Sad.)

"You could've warn whatever you wanted today…I was just practicing my freedom and decided to dress a little differently."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. That is correct." She nodded

"So I could have worn anything today?"

"Yes."

"Anything?"

"For God's sake yes!" Lorelai said impatient

Her impatience was cut off by pure shock when Luke took the shirt off and she saw her body with only a bra and skirt on standing in the middle of the diner half naked. Her mouth was gaping open and Luke was standing there smiling. Everyone in the diner was shocked.

"Well, you got your anything."

"Put the damn shirt back on right now!"

"You took yours off don't I get a say in what I can or can't wear?"

"Put the damn shirt back on right now!"

"Fine but you asked for it."

"Ugh I cannot believe you!"

"Well believe me cuz honey you haven't seen anything yet. Now if you are going to embarrass yourself like that then so am I." With that Luke put the shirt back on and headed out the door barefooted toward the inn. Lorelai was shocked and Luke was pleased. The entire diner was just plain lost.

TBC


	4. You took Off Your Shirt?

**A/N: All right…a few things. I am sorry that I took so long to update this story and my others I have been busy. Another thing is I watched a movie with Milo Ventimigilia, or how ever you spell it, in it. It is called 'Dirty Deeds'. The point that I am trying to make is that they just made the character Jess have more friends and seem more sarcastic. It is pretty much Jess though. Ironic. Oh and the funny thing is that he falls in love with a valedictorian…do I see a Rory/Jess situation? I recommend it to any one who loves Jess. He has the same characteristics and it is hilarious…just thought you should know. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

After the initial shock wore off Lorelai finally realized Christopher was in the diner with Rory. _Luke wouldn't talk to him so I need to just walk away…Being Luke is hard. _She went behind the curtain and up the stairs not wanting to get Luke to embarrass her even more then he already had, she put on some flannel. She looked over toward the chair and scoffed to herself, grabbed the hat and put it on. Heading downstairs in Luke's normal clothing she actually felt comfortable until a familiar wave hit her. She had to pee.

_How am I going to do this? _She thought frantically heading toward the bathroom. She looked down at his fly wondering if she should open yet. _Okay deep soothing breaths. Find your happy place and unzip. Ignore it; ignore what you know you want to pay attention to. Ignore it. _She unzipped his pants and unbuttons the boxer briefs. She didn't look down the whole town. _Hmm, I am quite proud of myself._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So anyway dad, I was walking down the hall and Paris ran up to me screaming something about how I don't pay attention during her 'after school specials'. It's pretty dumb if you ask me."

"Sounds it." He smiled taking a sip of the coffee Caesar gave him.

"Luke should be down in a second…He makes the best pancakes." She saw the hint of jealousy when she mentioned his name.

"What happened with him and your mom this morning? I mean they were taking off their shirts and embarrassing themselves in front of everyone. It really didn't make sense."

"I know. Mom told me she was having a really off day, now I am starting to believe her."

"Hmm." He said pondering for a moment.

Lorelai walked down the stairs with a horror look across her face. She came and grabbed the pot of coffee and realized that the diner was silent when she poured it in the cup and took a sip. Everyone was staring at her. She looked up wide-eyed and put the cup down. Realizing what she had done and what Luke doesn't do she poured the cup of coffee out in the kitchen almost running into Caesar.

"Luke, could you cook those pancakes? People are saying they want yours instead of mine. I don't understand how you make the things so fluffy but whatever…Rory personally asked that you make two plates. For her and the guy."

"Uh…well Caesar there is a funny story about that. I kind of…"

"Thank you Luke." He said and walked off grabbing the pot of coffee and going around to give refills. _Holy crap I can't cook! Why does Luke have to be an awesome cook? Damn him and his sense of making great coffee/food._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Lorelai!" Sookie half screamed at Luke as he walked through the door.

"What?" He asked looking surprised.

"You took _off_ your shirt?"

"Uh, yeah, about that. You see what happened was, Luke was ticking me off and well I just went out on a limb."

"The limb where you do a strip tease in front of a man that quote, looks at you like you are a porterhouse steak?"

"What? Looks at me—what the hell are you babbling about now Sookie?"

"What your mother said? You cannot tell me you don't remember." She said to his blank expression

"Um inform me?" He asked following Sookie toward the kitchen

"Well starting with the party when Luke brought ice and you hugged him saying you felt something. Then the whole thing with your mother telling you to look what is right in front of your face and everything."

Luke was having trouble standing, "Uh yeah, pft of course I remember." He said waving it off.

"Okay. Something is weird about you."

"Oh? Like what?"

"I don't know…the fact that you are not wearing any shoes and you look like you just got caught doing something really dirty."

"No Sook," he had to laugh at her persistence, "I'm fine…really."

"Okay well, what do you want to talk about?"

"Dunno." He said grabbing a strawberry from the bowl she was using to put on the cake and popping it into his mouth.

"Well let's talk about that date last night with Mr. Medina?" She asked nosily

"Date?"

"You said you were going to go out with Max and see how that worked out."

"Oh well, I guess it went okay…I mean, I'm not really sure…"

"How can you not be sure?"

"I don't know Sookie I'm just not sure…hey I should be getting back to work." He said trying to change the subject.

"Well, whatever so do I so shoo." She pushed Luke out of the kitchen.

He was standing at the desk when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Your supposed to say, 'Independence Inn Lorelai speaking" Duh."

"Lorelai what do you want?" Luke whispered into the receiver.

"Well I was just going to ask you how your day was going."

"Oh well it is going fabulous…why?" He smiled into the phone

"Well you see Rory is here and her and Christopher want pancakes and they told me that Caesar sucks at making them and that of course Luke rocks. Luke I cannot cook. At all. I will end up burning your stupid diner down!" She said frantically

"Well gee don't do that."

"This is not a joke, I cannot cook and I suck at being you! You are too complicated!" She whispered loudly. "Look…I don't know what to do. I am you, you are me and this is so damn confusing."

"Ya' think?" Luke was just as frustrated as she was about the whole thing.

"Maybe we could meet up somewhere?"

"To do what?"

"Have sex with ourselves." She spoke sarcastically, "Duh Luke! To talk about how we are going to handle this. I'll be at my house at 7:00, don't be late."

"Well that is kind of where I am sleeping and everything."

"Don't get smart with me Danes."

"Not being smart, I am as dumb as you want me to be."

"Just shut up and meet me there."

"Fine, bossy aren't you?"

"Yeah well, life sucks." And with that she clicked off the line and went to the kitchen.

**TBC**

**Dumb chapter I know but I had a writer's block and if you have any ideas to give me please do! **


	5. Your not fit to be a dad

**A/N: So thank you guys for all of my wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it. umm here is my fifth chapter. or sixth... i think its my fifth.**

**Disclaimer: I own these characters like I own Bono...I don't own Bono..so that should answer your question...**

"Luke, these pancakes are burnt…" Rory pouted

Christopher was just watching her with a withering eye. He didn't know what to think about the past events. He just looked down at his black food and up at the man standing in front of him.

"I know Rory. I really don't know what has come over me to where I can't even cook a damn pancake. It's not like I didn't want to make the pancake and so I left in on the stove so it would burn but whatever that is how it turned out now didn't it!" Lorelai said mostly to herself.

"Jeez Luke I just said the pancakes were burnt. Can I talk to you? In private?" Rory said not so subtly by gesturing her head toward the back.

"Um, sure." Lorelai said and followed her when she went behind the curtain. "What do you need?"

"Well I was wondering if you…this is weird." She said looking down

"What is it?" She said looking kind of nervous

"Well, I kind of wanted you to ask Mom…"

"Ask mom what?" she said urging her daughter on

"Maybe you two could go, like, on a date." Rory said quickly.

"Date? Uh, why would I do that?"

"Well dad is in town and I know mom doesn't want to be with him but maybe if you go out with her then my dad won't bother her any more. Just a suggestion." She said slightly embarrassed that she was having this conversation with Luke.

"Rory, I don't know."

"Luke mom really likes you."

"I do not!" Rory gave her a confusing look, " I mean…I really don't think she does." She backtracked

"Luke…what is going on? You and mom both are acting super weird today."

"No we're not!" She said

"What is going on?" Rory started to get a little frustrated

"Okay, you cannot tell a damn soul what I am about to tell you. You got it?" She said quietly

Rory nodded

"I woke up this morning…in Luke's body."

"Okay Luke, no offense but maybe that coffee you sipped this morning got to your head."

"No Rory it's me…listen, this sounds super crazy I know but I can answer any question that you want to ask me that you think I, your mother might know."

"Okay…" Rory thought for a second, "What is the TV show we watched last night before we went to bed? And, what did we talk about."

"The show we were watching last night was a rerun of friends…and we were talking about how funny it was that it took Ross forever to say that Russ couldn't get out sentence (a cookie to who ever can guess which episode that was…). And we were also talking about how it was dumb that I was mad at Luke." Rory couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"You really are mom aren't you?"

"Yes Rory what part of that don't you get?" She said

"Alright…um well, forget I said anything about you liking Luke…So wait…that means Luke is in your body?" Lorelai nodded, "Oh! He's going to have FUN."

"Rory! Not cool. What if he does like fondle with me or something?"

"Okay EW…my mind is burning as we speak."

"Sorry its just I really don't like the fact that I am in a man's body."

"Well I wouldn't know how to handle it…you know Luke always wears flannel is there anything good under there?" Rory said with a smile

"You wouldn't believe…he has abs and pecs and everything…" Lorelai smiled as she remembered.

"Why are you smiling?" She said with a smirk

"We should go back in there…"

"If you backtrack any more you may just run into the staircase." Rory stated with a cheesy smile on her face.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You like Luke! Or at least his body." She laughed.

"Shhhh, people can here you! Just go out there and be with your father. Oh my God Chris seen me as in my body with out a shirt…" She said worriedly

"Yeah and the entire town saw Luke…He probably felt just as embarrassed as you do now."

"Well Luke doesn't have women parts…you know, boobs."

"Yeah well it really doesn't matter. Any way back to our previous subject. I think you should ask Luke out." Rory said with confidence

"What? No! I am not going to ask him out." She pondered for a second, "Well he has always been there…and he treats us really well. He's really sweet. Boyfriend material, maybe I should. No. Not possible."

"Mom! It is possible. Luke likes you. He has for a while and it is painfully obvious. Please just give him a chance." Rory said desperately.

"Fine, I guess. I'm going to talk to him today and we're going to figure this thing out." She gestured toward the front

"Oh, well that is good. I'm glad. Just don't forget to try. For him." She smiled and walked out into the diner and sat beside her dad.

"What was that all about?" Christopher said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, Luke wanted to show me one of his books." She said sitting down

"Huh. That sounds nice. What book was it?"

"Uh…Anna Karenina."

"Good book."

"Yup."

"Where is it?" He asked.

"I already have it."

"Then why did you have to see it in there? With Luke?" He was raising his voice a bit

"Dad, what is your deal? I just wanted to see it okay?"

"No Rory! Not okay! You go behind the curtain with some man that I don't even know,"

"DAD! He is Luke! I know him! Good grief what is with the third degree?"

"Just the fact that he could have done something."

She gave him a bitter laugh, "Luke is like a dad to me."

"Hey,"

"NO, okay he was there for me and I was asking one simple question to him and you go and blow up like that." They didn't hear the bell jingle when Luke walked in and gave Lorelai a strange look. The entire diner was looking over at the two and Luke stopped in his tracks. "You don't understand okay! Luke has been a better dad then you have, no offense though."

"Luke is not your dad! Luke didn't impregnate Lorelai…Luke is nothing but a sorry sap looking for some family that he can just waltz up on and take over because he doesn't have a damn family of his own."

Hurt was apparent on Luke's face and he walked toward the curtain. Lorelai followed right behind him.

"Luke…"

"No, Lorelai don't even start okay?" He sat down on the bed and took of the heels that were bothering him all day.

"I was going to say, would you like a sandwich?" She tried to lighten the mood, "You know, now I understand why you wear these clothes. They are so comfortable." She caught a little smirk forming at her own mouth. "Wait…what is that? Is that a smile?"

"You're ex is a jackass."

"I know…why do you think he's my ex?"

"Because you ran away from home and left him there?"

"Well that too." She smiled over at him then sat beside him on the bed.

"That hurt."

"I know Luke, and I am so sorry that you had to hear that."

"You're not my friend because I don't have family. I love Rory and…and you." He was staring at his hands.

"And you know, I really care for you. You are one of the best friends I have ever had." She was looking at him meaningfully.

"Your job sucks." He smiled

"So does yours. It's hard."

"I told you didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah you did."

"And your job is hard too." He looked at her.

"I told you didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah you did." He repeated.

TBC


	6. You have no right!

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews you lovely lovely people. I care...that you gave me reviews...now don't hold back on any more. **

**Disclaimer: Don't worry i haven't gone psychotic yet and decided that i own this show or these characters.**

Rory was infuriated. The fact that her mom's body stormed off behind the curtain was not a loss onto her. She soon walked up the stairs to where her mom and Luke were. She opened the door and both of them looked up.

"I'm sorry about that Luke." She looked at Lorelai's body.

"Wait, you told her?" He glanced at Lorelai.

"Yeah I did. She needed to know." Lorelai spoke up.

"Well, I'm really glad you said…" It was difficult for Luke to say.

"It's the truth Luke. You have always been there, whether I was sick, or if I was having a caterpillar's funeral. You're not just someone who makes coffee or food to mom or me. I really care a lot about you." She smiled.

"Thank you." He smiled back.

"Well this is just…I think I am going to cry." Luke's voice came over the two.

"Lorelai, please, don't cry in my body." Luke said rolling his eyes.

Rory laughed and got a glare from Lorelai. "Shut up Rory." But soon she started to laugh too.

"You two should talk. I'm going downstairs to talk to dad." She walked out of the apartment and down the stairs. When she sat down beside her dad he didn't seem to upset at what happened. "You hurt Luke."

"I really don't care." He said taking a drink of his coffee.

"Well I do care and if you are going to act like that then you can just get up and go back to Boston, or where ever the hell it is you are living!" She said angrily getting a shocked look from her dad.

"Why are you getting mad at me? I did nothing but tell you the truth."

"I don't even know how to respond to that. You are being a complete ass to him and you don't even know him!" She was raising her voice and starting the second show of the evening.

"Don't yell at me! Don't cuss at me! This is not the Rory I know."

"You don't know me! What? You saw me at Christmas and other big holidays but its not like you ever got to know me!"

"Rory I know you! Why would you say that?"

"What is my favorite band?" She looked at him pointedly.

"Well, Um…"

"Exactly! You have no clue!" She stormed out the door and slammed it on the way out. He was just staring in awe after her while the whole diner was staring at him. He grabbed his coat and left the diner in a huff.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I think I am going to go home. This day is sucky and look, it's only 11:15." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"These heels are killing my feet! What the hell provoked you to buy these things?" Luke asked looking at the tall point on the heel of the shoe.

"They're beautiful shoes and they match almost every outfit I've got." She stated in a 'duh' kind of voice.

"Yeah well they hurt."

"Men aren't supposed to wear them."

"I am not a man…at the moment." He corrected quickly.

"Huh. Don't back pedal now…you already said it." She started to giggle.

"Stop." He smirked.

"Stop what?" She was almost laughing now.

"Stop that."

"I don't know what you're talking about Luke…I've never been able to read my _own_ face you know."

"Stop laughing…its annoying."

"Oh my gosh…It is so fun to watch gruff diner owner in my body!" She was laughing uncontrollably now.

"Oh my gosh…It is not fun at all to watch a crazy loon in my body." He mocked.

"Don't mimic me." She said starting to calm down.

"I'm not mimicking you as you say…I am copying what you said and using different words to make it sound like my own. That, my friend, is not mimicking it is though, plagiarizing." He smiled

"Shut up." She pouted.

"Now that I can handle seeing in my body. I'm so going to need a friggin' shrink after this."

"After what?"

"This." He gestured toward the body he was in and toward his own.

"Right. Well, that and my parents…" she slowed down at the end of her sentence.

"Okay…That was just plain odd." He was truly confused at her sudden stop.

"You have Friday Night Dinners with my parents!" She was laughing hysterically again.

"I don't get your humorless joke." He said annoyed.

"I have these dinners every Friday night…you know them. The ones I come home from in a horrible mood all the time?"

"Oh right."

"Well now you have to go." She smiled devilishly.

He just rolled his eyes.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rory told Luke directions to the Gilmore mansion and he obliged. Once they pulled in Luke couldn't believe what he saw.

"Is this it?" Luke asked bewildered

"Yep. Big huh?" Rory asked smiling

"Huge." He was wide-eyed staring at the mansion in front of him.

"This whole switching bodies thing is really getting to you head." She smirked.

"Huh?" He said looking confused.

"You're acting like mom. She won't ring the doorbell for her life."

"Oh, I thought you were going to ring it." He was oblivious to her.

"Um, Luke is everything okay?"

"What? No, yeah everything is fine."

"Okay." Rory reached over and rang the doorbell waiting for the maid to come.

"Hello." The short woman greeted as she opened the door.

"Hi, uh…we're here for Friday Night Dinner. The daughter and granddaughter."

"Okay. Let me take your coats." She reached toward the two and Luke took off one of Lorelai's leather jackets and handed it to the woman, as did Rory.

"Rory! Lorelai." Emily walked in her smile altering when she saw what Luke was wearing, "jeans?"

"Uh, yeah mom is not feeling too well. Her stomach." Rory looked sympathetically at Luke.

"And it makes you wear jeans?" Emily looked him up and down again, "Someone is here for you and you are wearing jeans?"

"Who is here for me?" Luke asked trying his best to act a little like Lorelai.

"A man. Since you can't find a damn boyfriend on your own." At that she turned on her heel and walked to the living room.

Rory gave another glance toward his direction and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. He mouthed back 'don't worry about it'. She nodded and led the way to the living room. When he got in the room he saw a man about Lorelai's age smiling at him while he walked in. He smiled uncomfortably and sit down.

"Do you want a drink Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"Uh sure."

"What would you like Lorelai?" She was visibly annoyed.

"I guess a be-", He looked at Rory and she shook her head 'no' with wide eyes, "Um, a martini would be fine."

"Fine." She said in a monotone.

Rory sat down beside him and the man was sitting across from them silent.

"Who is this, grandma?" Rory asked her.

"Oh, well Rory I am so glad you asked. This is Martin. He is a lawyer." She said the last part with emphasize toward Lorelai. Luke was fairly disgusted that Lorelai's own mother acted like this. But he kept quiet.

"It's nice to meet you Martin." Luke put out a hand. He shook it

"It's nice to meet you too. Your mother told me a lot about you."

"Huh." He stated sitting back down.

"Well Lorelai you are not very talkative tonight? You're usually shooting your mouth off." Emily pointed out.

"Yeah well, just not in a talking mood tonight. Sorry." Luke stated annoyed.

"Well you don't have to snap at me like that."

"Well you don't have to act like I'm some inconvenience."

"You have no right talking to me like that." She was getting a little angry, leaving a stunned Rory and a quiet Martin.

"You have no right acting like I'm some kind of leper. You have no right trying to set me up with dates when you have no idea if I'm dating someone or not. You have no right treating like I am one of your employees rather than your own damn daughter. I could go on." He narrowed his eyes at Lorelai's mother and Rory was trying not to let the smile form on her lips.

"Young lady,"

"Don't you young lady me." He snapped and lost control, "You have been treating me like this every Friday since I told you Rory was going to Chilton. Not to mention my entire childhood. And excuse me for sticking up for myself but that is just how it is. You are not going to treat me this way any more. I have been through enough today already and I don't need you adding it on! So do me a favor and shut up!" he stormed out of the room toward the door and slammed it shut. The entire house was silent as Rory stood up from where she was sitting and quietly headed to the door.

TBC


	7. The Final Chapter

**A/N: This is the last chapter...cuz i don't know how to continue from here...anyway...I really hope you enjoy and please review...:)**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN**

"W-well, Um…I guess…I think…well. Okay?" He stuttered completely unaware of what he was saying.

"No…Ugh! I've got to go." Lorelai turns around and heads through the curtain completely embarrassing herself in front of him. Or herself? She wasn't really sure anymore. This day had been completely confusing. Never in her life has she ever been in a situation like this before. But then again…who has? This is a once in a lifetime thing…Be careful what you wish for popped into her head at that moment. _Be careful what you- oh my God! That is what is wrong with us! What was the conversation we had? Um… your job is so easy I could handle it, no problem. My job is harder then yours…etc etc. I can't believe this. It was completely simple!_

She started rushing down the stairs so she could catch her body…

"Wait, wait, WAIT DAMN IT!" She screamed almost ripping the curtain off of the doorframe.

"Jeez! Lorelai what the hell is with you?" He knew he could call her that with out looking crazy due to the fact that no one was around…thank God.

"I figured it out. You know when I said 'I hate your job it's hard your hot blah, blah, blah?' Well I need you to repeat that. I need you to repeat that to me because that is the only way we can get back to normal."

"So you want me to say that your job is hard and that you're hot." He looks at her like she has two heads, "Okay…Your job is easy and you're hot."

"Damn it…not like that. Say it like you mean it." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Your job is actually very hard. I'm not really that good with people, or typing. And why do I have to say you're hot?"

"You don't. But thanks." The hurt evident in the whispered voice. She turned and went up the stairs without another word.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning Luke awoke to a loud beeping. _Smoke alarm!_ He jumped out of bed and before he realized it he went toppling to the floor with a loud thud. Raising up slowly while rubbing his head it took him a few seconds to realize that he was at his apartment, in his body. Which only meant one thing: the admitting worked.

Before he could think of anything else he had to turn off the damn smoke alarm. When he got to it he realized what had made the smoke. Aroma therapy…candles. Lorelai. The name made him feel guilty inside, and he wasn't even sure why. _Probably because you treated her like shit._

_I thought it would be embarrassing._

_Embarrassing? You thought, FINALLY, telling her how you felt would be embarrassing? _

_Kind of yeah…_

_Well honestly, you are scared. Being scared is like jumping off a building-_

_Which I would be scared of doing._

_Don't interrupt me…_

_Fine, continue._

_Being scared is like jumping off of a building. You free fall and you either come crashing down to an awful death or you land perfectly safe. Now it is your choice, do you want to land perfectly safe with Lorelai?_

_Of course I do. _

_Then don't be afraid of crashing down to your awful death._

_Wow. That doesn't help a bit. What if she says no? That would be embarrassing._

_No. You know what is embarrassing though?_

_What? _

_Having a conversation with yourself._

After the long inner debate Luke started to get dressed. But all he could think about was her. It annoyed the hell out of him that he didn't have the balls to ask her out. _I have to see her. _And with that he left the apartment in the direction of Lorelai's house.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lorelai awoke to a loud banging at her door. She got up and headed out of her room…wait, repeat that? Her room._ What the hell? _She looked around and saw that it was in fact her bedroom, her bed, her window, her floor, and her entire room. She looked down at herself. It was her body. She decided to wait with the whole 'I'm myself, hip, hip hooray' bit until after she opened the door.

She walked down the stairs and opened the front door to a familiar face.

"Luke! What are you doing here? Well I probably know why you're here…I mean I would have come to me too if I were you since you know you're back in your own body…and I'm in mine. We're back to normal. Right back where we started, not being the other person. I'm not you and your not me…and we are not each…other. Rory is not here." She sounded so stupid!

"Um, okay. Well uh…could I come in?"

Sure. You can come in. I wouldn't mind a bit…Its not like I was upset about last night or anything.

"Uh yeah okay." She stated simply. He walked in rapidly and turned to her.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly

"About wha— "

"Just let me finish." She nodded. "I'm sorry that I couldn't say you were hot. But its definitely not because your **not** hot but its because I don't want to be superficial…I think your many things. Hot is definitely one of them, but I would rather use more elaborate adjectives to describe you. Your gorgeous, perfect, wonderful, smart, funny, confusing at times, beautiful, and everything I want in a relationship. You don't understand Lorelai…I have pretty much felt this way since the day before me and you became friends."

"Wow."

"Yeah I just-" he was cut off by her lips on his. Loosing their balance they fell in a heap on the ground not even breaking the kiss.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They hurriedly reached for the clothes that they were missing which were discarded all around. Hearing the knock at the door startled the hell out of them. Especially since they were halfway undressed in the middle of the living room.

"Unbelievable… Every time I try to go somewhere with you we get interrupted." Luke spoke exasperated

"So that make-out session was intended?"

"Hell yes."

"Good." She smiled at him.

"I'm glad it turned out this way. I mean, with me and you."

"Luke, I think I love you." She gazed at him seriously.

"Lorelai, I think I love you too." He smiled and they joined lips again moving toward the stairs. "What about the door?"

"If its important they'll come back."

"Fine by me." They continued the short journey up the stairs not caring who was at the door.

I guess Christopher would have to wait…

The end!

FEEDBACK PLEASE AND THANKZ


End file.
